Organization XIII Cronicles
by Abigal Satoshi xx
Summary: Stories written from the POV of the Organization Members.
1. Xemnas' Story

"Yo, Xemnas! Why do we need to have a meeting in the middle of the day?" Number VIII whined.

"Stop moaning, Axel!" Number VII told the red head.

"YH, AXEL!" Number IX said, mockingly.

"HEY! U CAN TALK!" Axel shouted, "HOW MANY MISSIONS HAVE YOU COMPLETED BY YOUR SELF?!"

"STOP IT! DON'T BE MEAN TO DEMYX!" Katia shouted to Axel

"YOU SHOULD STOP SHOUTING AT AXEL!" Julieta, the youngest member of the organization, piped in.

Soon, everyone was shouting over each other.

"QUIET!" I boomed to them all, "I'll explain everything in a minute."

Everyone was silent for the rest of the meeting. But just as the meeting was ending, the lights turned off.

"Huh? What's happening?" Julieta said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Don't worry, don't worry!" Axel lit the room with a snap of his fingers only to find Katia clinging onto Demyx, Saïx (number VII) gone and Julieta clinging onto him! "Now, this is what I call worrying!"

Demyx just smiled at him in a why-are-you-so-like-that way.

I looked around for Saïx but he was no where to be seen. "Everyone! Back to your seat and has anyone seen Saïx?" I asked, quite worried myself.

"No one's seen him since the lights were turned off!" Katia exclaimed.

Before you could say 'Organization XIII', a search party was sent out to find Saïx.

He was nowhere to be seen in the castle or the grounds or the town we were at the top of.

Katia, being the drama queen she is, began to predict the worse, "Maybe he's been eaten by a lion or abducted aliens for experiments or....."

"Shut up!" Demyx was holding her lips shut.

"What's this?" Julieta asked, pointing at a trail of foot prints that looked exactly like Saïx's.

"Hmm...Looks like a trail. Let's follow them!!" Axel said, draping his arm round Julieta's shoulder.

We all followed the footprints back inside, up the stairs and all the way to.....Larxene's room. We all checked her room was empty and that the coast was clear before we entered.

"We'll keep lookout!" Axel and Julieta said, "We're her best friends and she will believe everything we say!"

"Okay, but make sure she does not come in at all until we are finished looking for Saïx, okay?" I asked them.

"Yes, SIR!" Julieta said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes at them as they closed the door to Larxene's room. We all began to search but making sure everything looked exactly the same as when we had come in. We found nothing until Katia pointed something that none of us had noticed.

"Okay. We know Saïx disappeared when the lights turned off and that he's not anywhere in or around the castle that we have checked but one place hasn't been checked yet." Katia checked with Julieta and Axel if the coast was clear.

"Yeah, the coast is clear. Quick come out now."Axel told us all.

Once everyone was out of Larxene's room, Katia told us to follow her. We all did as we were told and followed her to the top of the castle where Saïx and I normally talked. When we reached the top, Julieta screamed in horror because what we found was not pretty in anyway so I let your imaginations work out what happened for yourself....


	2. Xigbar's Story

I miss Demy's happy, smiling face. I haven't seen it in months. I haven't seen HIM in ages, not since Saix died... No one has any idea what happened to him. Katia ain't talking, neither are Axel and Xemnas. Julieta, well... I have no need to mention her... Anyway, this story has no point to it anyway. It's about our latest member, Layce...

A perfectly normal day in our castle, Roxas being held down to stop him cooking us food again, Axel laughing at him, Marly out in the garden, Vexen in his lab and Xemnas ranting to himself. I don't care about anyone else because they weren't doing anything very interesting.

"ALL MEMBERS TO A MEETING NOW!" Xemnas yelled through the loud speakers. Everyone groaned, Axel picked up Roxas and dragged him to the meeting, Marly finished talking to his flowers etc.

"Right, 1st order of business. We have a new member." Xemnas announced. Everyone groaned again. New members were always trouble. Suddenly, a new voice piped up.

"Not a very nice way to greet someone!" The new voice spoke with a joking tone. No one's mouth had moved.

"Erm......Layce? Is that you?" Xemnas asked thin air.

"Why yes, yes it is!" A girl suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. Her hood was up so I couldn't see any of her face but she was quite small and had a funny aura about her. "So..." She took down her hood. Her shoulder-length purple hair just swaying as she did so. She turned around and looked at everyone. "These are the clowns you were talking about?!"

Everyone turned their attention to Xemnas. He looked worried but all of us know he couldn't be. "Erm...when did I call them clowns?" Layce just laughed, not a hollow laugh like the rest of us, but a proper laugh. She was no Nobody...

We all greeted her and she took her seat. The meeting went on for another few hours. Eventually, we were allowed to leave. Layce went up to see the other girls. Soon enough, she was friends with all of us. When we meet, I was upside down. Layce demonstrated how she could do it too. I was awe-struck. I smiled and we started having conversations about how we annoyed so many people by popping in unexpectantly.

:D well, I hope you enjoyed that HEART-WRENCHING story! Well, I dunno what heart-wrenching means. I have no heart! Geez...


	3. Xaldin's Story

Hello, I am Xaldin. Xemnas had given me a few minutes to write a story since I am the last person to do so. So, here is my story.

You see, every year (I don't know how we work out the days, weeks, months and years since it's always night...) we have a cook-off day. No one ever liked it since everyone had a chance at cooking something, even Roxas.

I usually disappear during the day, but this year I decided to stay to see what happened. I am not happy that I didn't disappear.

It was all Layce's fault. She's such an idiot!

Anyway, everybody was talking about what they were going to cook for the competition.

Since it was teams, all the females worked together and everyone else just split up.

I stayed on the sidelines, just to watch.

It was so boring. When I had just about had enough, I turned to leave. That was the worst decision.

Layce saw what I was doing and whispered to Katia. They both giggled and Layce 'accidently' threw something at me.

"Oops!! Sorry!!" Layce shouted over to me.

I gave her evils and left as everybody else sniggered at me and gave Layce praise. I knew they all hated me.

They're just jealous of my awesome hair. Yeah, noooooo. We're not. GO AWAY LAYCE! I'M WRITING MY STORY ABOUT HOW YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!

Once I had reached the sanity of my own room, I checked to see what was thrown at me and where it had landed. That was when I became really annoyed.

It was in my hair.

I have never been to another cook-off day since.

Everybody still laughs at me because of that day, especially Layce who annoys most people in our castle.


	4. Vexen's Story

Hello. I am Vexen. As some of you may know, I'm a scientist. I was researching the patterns of the heart when an unforgettable event happened.

There I was, on the verge of maybe making all of us human again when the loudspeaker turned on.

"All members must report to the White Room, IMMEDIATELY!" boomed the voice of our Superior.

I left my lab unlocked as I thought that nothing would enter while all of us were at a meeting. Boy was I wrong about that!

Half-through the meeting, a crash was made but not heard. Well, everyone but Katia. She turned her head towards the door in a flash. No one noticed until Axel has to ask her what was wrong.

I realized what had happened. I got down off my chair and ran –yes, I ran- to see if my prediction was true.

I was on the right track with my guess but not that close either. A mass outbreak of clones has happened. One of EVERYONE I'd ever met.

'2 of Marly! Now that's something to worry about!' I thought to myself. Suddenly, a knock sounded behind me.

"Let me in, Vexen!" Katia's voice sounded from outside the door. I opened the door just in time, Layce came running in 1st followed by Katia, "What?!" She yelled.

Layce collided with her clone. She screamed and scrabbled back towards me and Katia. Xemnas came to see what was going on. He screamed like a 6 yr old girl and ran for it.

The clones suddenly ran past the three of us and went to find their others. Mine stayed looking around my lab. Katia and Layce went clone-hunting and brought them all back to me. "What d'ya want us to do, pops?" Layce asked me.

"Shut up you!" I hissed at her. She just laughed and shoved the Demyx one into the lab. Katia was trying so hard to get the Lexeaus clone in the lab.

"Some help would be nice." She said, looking at us. So Layce and I helped her get the rest in.

"Are you sure you want to part with the Axel clone?" Layce was laughing at Katia's blushing.

I shoved the two girls out of my lab and I placed a genetic bomb in my lab, quickly got out and locked the door. "You two, stay out of my lab for the next week!" I told the girls sternly.

Layce and Katia promised and ran off to tell the other members what had just happened and say it was all a dream... or at least I thought that... yeah right (!) Soon enough, I had the whole Organization after me with torches (fire torches lit by Axel no doubt) and pitchforks while Layce and Katia were watching on the sidelines and laughing. I always knew they didn't like me... :'(


	5. Lexaues' Story

...Hello. I am Lexeaus and I lost my voice for a few days. Now, normally I'm silent or just replying in short sentences. This is what happened when I lost my voice...

"Lexeaus. Let me in. I'm sorry about what I said the other day." Zexion spoke as usual, the bored tone but with a hint of feeling (which we all knew was impossible since no of us could feel happiness, sadness etc... with the exception of Layce, Julieta and Katia).

"Whoa... Zexion never apologies to anyone... hmm..... maybe I should let him in" I thought to myself. I got up and made my way towards the door but just as I reached it, another voice sounded outside.

"LEXEAUS! LET US IN GOD DAMMIT!" Xaldin screeched.

"Xaldin!" shouted a voice from the top of the stairs, "SHUT UP! NO ONE LIKES YOUR VOICE!" Just after, an unexpected visitor appeared near my window.

"Hello, Lexy!" Xigbar was hanging upside down as usual; his striped ponytail (which was grey with black stripes) was almost touching the floor but his cloak was staying firmly by Xigbar's legs thankfully.

I went to respond, I opened my mouth... nothing apart from my warm breath passed my lips.

Xigbar looked at me expectantly. "Lexy? Wassup? You normally respond to everything I say?" he started to look angry.

"Xigbar! Be easy. We all know how worked up you can get!" Zexion's voice piped up from behind my locked door.

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no! What am I going to do? I'm dead if I don't start running. Maybe a little chase will lift his sprits" I thought to myself. That was the only plan I could think off. I ran to my door, unlocked it and ran past Zexion and Xaldin, both of them looking as shocked as Xigbar until he realized what had just happened.

"All right... The chase is on!" He mumbled to himself and he made his way after me.

So until now I've been running continually except from in meetings which we are made to go to, but he wouldn't dare to kill anyone in front of Xemnas. I should be running right now but I think I deserve what I've got coming to me, so I wrote this, my last words......................


	6. Zexion's Story

Hmph.I have no reason to be shut up in my own room like this. I mean I did nothing wrong at all. Maybe you could make a fair decision if you'd been there. Read the story and find out what happened...

I was sitting alone in my room, reading a book when someone knocked on my door. I heard laughing outside too. Larxene's laugh was mostly there. I told them to leave me alone.

As far as I know, Larxene and the other girls shooed the guys away and knocked again. In unison, they shouted, "It's just us!"

I sighed. Then the whole day went downhill. "Please let us in, Zexion. The others have locked us out of our rooms." Larxene spoke. I knew that tone too well and yet, I couldn't resist it. No man, alive or dead, can resist that tone.

I opened the door. Xion and Katia took hold of my arms as they dragged me back into my room. Layce followed and Larxene closed the door. I dare not touch the door handle, just incase.

"What do you four want?!" I asked, annoyed that the girls had invaded my room.

Layce ruffled my short, light blue hair and spoke. "Oh, us? We want nothing. Larxene however does. See ya later!" Layce, Xion and Katia left me alone with Larxene.

"Now," Larxene said, taking out some cards, "Where were we?" She sat me down and I just sat and did nothing at all.

That was the problem. Xemnas was watching the whole time. He told me off for hosting a gaming party and Larxene got told off for showing up! I mean, Come on! Me? Hosting a gaming party? Yeah right! Well, I'm stuck in my room for two weeks and Larxene has to do everyone's chores. She got what she deserved...right?

Oh. One more thing, we're not allowed to game anymore because on the last game we played, we ran out of munny and started betting Xemnas' stuff. That was a funny day since I was not playing! Thanks for reading though...

Hello. I am Vexen. As some of you may know, I'm a scientist. I was researching the patterns of the heart when an unforgettable event happened.

There I was, on the verge of maybe making all of us human again when the loudspeaker turned on.

"All members must report to the Nobodies Chamber, IMMEDIATELY!" boomed the voice of our Superior.

I left my lab unlocked as I thought that nothing would enter while all of us were at a meeting. Boy was I wrong about that!

Half-through the meeting, a crash was made but not heard. Well, everyone but Katia. She turned her head towards the door in a flash. No one noticed until Axel has to ask her what was wrong.

I realized what had happened. I got down off my chair and ran –yes, I ran- to see if my prediction was true.

I was on the right track with my guess but not that close either. A mass outbreak of clones has happened. One of EVERYONE I'd ever met.

'2 of Marly! Now that's something to worry about!' I thought to myself. Suddenly, a knock sounded behind me.

"Let me in, Vexen!" Katia's voice sounded from outside the door. I opened the door just in time, Layce came running in 1st followed by Katia, "What?!" She yelled.

Layce collided with her clone. She screamed and scrabbled back towards me and Katia. Xemnas came to see what was going on. He screamed like a 6 yr old girl and ran for it.

The clones suddenly ran past the three of us and went to fins their others. Mine stayed looking around my lab. Katia and Layce went clone-hunting and brought them all back to me. "What d'ya want us to do, pops?" Layce asked me.

"Shut up you!" I hissed at her. She just laughed and shoved the Demyx one into the lab. Katia was trying so hard to get the Lexeaus clone in the lab."Some help would be nice." She said, looking at us. So Layce and I helped her get the rest in.

"Are you sure you want to part with the Axel clone?" Layce was laughing at Katia's blushing.I shoved the two girls out of my lab and I placed a genetic bomb in my lab, quickly got out and locked the door. "You two, stay out of my lab for the next week!" I told the girls sternly.

Layce and Katia promised and ran off to tell the other members what had just happened and say it was all a dream... or at least I thought that... yeah right (!) Soon enough, I had the whole Organization after me with torches (fire torches lit by Axel no doubt) and pitchforks while Layce and Katia were watching on the sidelines and laughing. I always knew they didn't like me... :'(

...Hello. I am Lexeaus and I lost my voice for a few days. Now, normally I'm silent or just replying in short sentences. This is what happened when I lost my voice...

"Lexeaus. Let me in. I'm sorry about what I said the other day." Zexion spoke as usual, the bored tone but with a hint of feeling (which we all knew was impossible since no of us could feel happiness, sadness etc... with the exception of Layce, Julieta and Katia).

"Whoa... Zexion never apologies to anyone... hmm..... maybe I should let him in" I thought to myself. I got up and made my way towards the door but just as I reached it, another voice sounded outside.

"LEXEAUS! LET US IN GOD DAMMIT!" Xaldin screeched.

"Xaldin!" shouted a voice from the top of the stairs, "SHUT UP! NO ONE LIKES YOUR VOICE!" Just after, an unexpected visitor appeared near my window.

"Hello, Lexy!" Xigbar was hanging upside down as usual; his striped ponytail (which was grey with black stripes) was almost touching the floor but his cloak was staying firmly by Xigbar's legs thankfully.

I went to respond, I opened my mouth... nothing apart from my warm breath passed my lips.

Xigbar looked at me expectantly. "Lexy? Wassup? You normally respond to everything I say?" he started to look angry.

"Xigbar! Be easy. We all know how worked up you can get!" Zexion's voice piped up from behind my locked door.

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no! What am I going to do? I'm dead if I don't start running. Maybe a little chase will lift his sprits" I thought to myself. That was the only plan I could think off. I ran to my door, unlocked it and ran past Zexion and Xaldin, both of them looking as shocked as Xigbar until he realized what had just happened.

"All right... The chase is on!" He mumbled to himself and he made his way after me.

So until now I've been running continually except from in meetings which we are made to go to, but he wouldn't dare to kill anyone in front of Xemnas. I should be running right now but I think I deserve what I've got coming to me, so I wrote this, my last words......................


	7. Saix's Story

I am not sure why everyone has been calling me Saix lately...in fact; I can't even remember my own name! Anyway, I felt like writing down the story of how I got here and- how I'll probably end my life here... so....here it goes.

It was Halloween, my FAVOURITE holiday of the year. I went dressed as Saix- hmm....maybe that's how-to a Halloween party. Half way through the night, I noticed there were a few other people dressed in organization coats. I could see they were dressed as Marluxia, Larxene, Xigbar, Xaldin and Vexen.

'What a weird combination of characters to play as...I'll go and say hello' I thought to myself. It was the wrong thought.

"Hi" I had caught a couple of them by surprise, "Are you guys-". I got cut short by the girl dressed as Larxene.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME!?" she spoke in a loud whisper so that no one could hear the conversation, "WE WERE SENT TO FIND YOU FOR SIX MONTHS NOW!"

The guy dressed as Marluxia spoke up, "What she's trying to say is-" the voice was EXACTLY the same as his normal voice.

'Wow,' I thought as I listened to their voices, 'They sound great. Very convincing!'

"Did you get that?" Xaldin whispered into my ear.

"Erm......yep, of course!" I spoke with a smile. Just like that, they opened a portal, grabbed my arms and dragged me through.

'WOAH! They....They are REAL! The real thing! And I'VE spoken to them! OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!' All the way through the little trip, thoughts like that were oozing into my brain and each and every one of them was just bursting to be spoken.

We ended in front of a castle and my mind just couldn't keep up with all of this so I forgot which castle it was while –someway-remembered the layout and to way around.

I was under house (or rather room) arrest for a few days so I couldn't escape. They left the window open! Ha-ha, it makes me laugh so much to think about how thick they are. I won't be able to see my mum for a while. I miss her so much. I miss my friends, my school, even my little brother!

I hope I will not meet my demise here. I'm only 16. I do not want to die yet. Okay, maybe I'll stop writing since I can hear footsteps and shouting from the stairs. Hopefully I am to be set free.


	8. Axel's Story

I watched her walk past my room again today. I know it's just a phantom of the past or so it seems. Anyway, read this and make up your own mind on if it's a phantom of the past or something else.

It was a regular day in the Castle that Never Was. Marluxia was tending to his beloved flowers (most of them are pink- big shocker!! NOT!), Vexen was in his lab, Zexion was reading etc. It was all relaxed and –kinda- happy till Xemnas called a meeting.

We all thought it would be the same as usual. His ramblings on how Kingdom Hearts was not completed or how some members had been acting inappropriately-which made the members turn to each other and smirk- but we were way off what the meeting was really about.

"Fellow Nobodies!" Xemnas' loud booming voice echoed round the White Room (or Torture Room as some of us called it, "I have disappointing news-"

He was cut off by the newbie, "OH NOES! KINGDOM HEARTS HAS DISAPPEARED!? What ever shall we do?!" She forced back a smile and pretended to be in despair.

Everyone, apart from the Superior and his right-hand 'man', stifled giggles.

"No. Even Worse." Xemnas' tone changed completely. It was more sadness than anything else, "One of our members has been destroyed..."

"What?! Who got destroyed?! Who destroyed the other?!" No. IX, aka Demyx, asked each question in quick succession.

Xemnas sighed, "Julieta was killed by Katia..."

Murmuring filled the room as everyone began to discuss the information they had just been told. I, however, stayed silent.

Later, I sat alone in my room. Thinking. Someone knocked on my door. I was still in a daze so I didn't reply to the knock.

"Axel? Can I please talk to you? I'll explain everything!! I promise. No lies!!" It was Katia's voice which drifted into my room, wakening me to reality.

I opened my door to allow Katia inside. As I was about to close it, I saw Julieta walk straight past the door. I was dumbstruck.

Katia explained everything. Apparently, Julieta and Kairi switched identities for a day (God knows why...). Katia turned up and killed the one who looked like Kairi, which just so happened to be Julieta.

I told Katia I believed her, which I did. Katia left after thanking me for listening and not turning her away like other people were.

I felt guilty. It was my fault Julieta had left for Destiny Islands. It was my fault she was near Kairi. It was my fault she was dead.

Suddenly, Julieta walked into my room. Not through the wall or door like a ghost would, but by opening the door. She walked into the centre of the room and smiled. I just sat on my bed, my mouth agape.

Julieta giggled. I didn't know what to believe at this point,

"Hello again." Her voice was light and soft, "I never thought I'd be back in here again..." She looked round the room.

"H-How is this possible?" I asked, in a whisper just in case anyone could hear me.

Julieta turned to me again. "How is what possible?" She asked, intrigued.

"You...You're meant to be dead..." I told her.

She smiled softly. "No...No I'm not meant to be dead and I am not dead."

I was totally confused by this point. I just looked at her in disbelief.

She walked over and sat next to me. "What's wrong?" Her voice became echo-y....

"I....I...I don't know..." I just managed to say.

"Well..." Her voice trailed off and the world around me started to dissolve.

I awoke so suddenly. I looked at the time. 3:00 am. I looked around my room once. I did a double take on the corner near my door. I was sure I saw her standing there...I'm just not sure what to believe anymore...

Anyway, that was my tale. Hope you can make up your mind on what she really was.


	9. Demyx's Story

Well, hiya! I'm Demyx and I love water! I have an interesting story to tell you! Listen carefully...

Axel, me and Katia were enjoying our day off (which was pretty rare in the Organization) till someone appeared in the sky above us, just floating upside but was not Xigbar.

"Hey guys! What you doing?" Layce asked, still hanging in the air.

"Nothing. Just sitting here talking and have you had lessons from Xigbar?" I asked.

"No, Silly! I told you I was raised in Wonderland!" Layce laughed as she replied.

Axel was wondering around, "So, you're saying you were raised in a world where there is a fat queen, living cards and a riddle speaking cat?"

Katia just rolled her eyes and walked over to Axel, who looked very confused, and started explaining everything to him slowly.

"Thanks! You're leaving me alone with her!" I shouted over to her, while pointing at Lucinda (Layce), "Oops..." I jumped up and ran as far away as possible in 2 minutes.

"What did you say?" She whispered in my ear, her warm breath on the back of me neck.

"Err.............I....I said........." I gulped, not being able to understand what was happening and why she was so angry. I turned to face her.

Her hair and face were red with anger and her clothes had changed from our normal black, Organization clothes to her Black fighting clothes, which she got from Tifa.

I knew what was about to happen but before she even hit me, I blanked out.

When I woke up, I was on the hill where we had started this story. The view was exactly the same lush, green trees surrounded us and a lake was further down too. The flowers where in many colours such as blue, red and white.

"What took you so long, Demyx?" Axel asked, looking over me.

"What...What happened?" I wondered.

"I'm not sure!" Said Layce, hanging in the air behind me once again, "I think you were day dreaming!" She smiled at me when I turned to face her.

So, that's where this story ends. I'm still not sure whether I was actually day dreaming or not but I hope it wasn't because that was one of the best days of my non-existent life!


	10. Luxord's Story

Well, Marly's not here yet and no else ever comes to visit so I have time to write this. Marly's not meant to come round here anyway and I'll tell you why...

I sat there. It had taken about 10 hours but Marluxia was finally done gardening and was going back to his room when I had come out to think.

"Hey Lux! What you doing out here?" a voice shouted from about 10 feet away.

I'd know that voice anywhere. "Hello Lucinda." I said, hoping she couldn't hear me.

"What was that?" Her voice right behind me n her breath flowed onto my neck.

"Err....I said Hello Layce!" I said pausing half way through my sentence to make sure I made no mistakes

I felt a quick breeze behind me and when I turned round, she was gone. "Stupid hyperness. Giving her super fast speed," I muttered, "Well, I should get going." I opened a portal and left.

2 Minutes after I had entered my room, a knock was heard. "Come in" I said, knowing it was probably Marly.

"Hi Hi!" Julieta poked her head round my door, "The 'Superior' called a meeting but since Layce is around, he won't say it over loudspeaker so I'm telling everyone about it. It's in 5 minutes by the way!" She smiled and left. The only traces of her were her footsteps and the sound of Lucinda's voice saying hello to her.

I walked slowly to the meeting. Larxene was always excused from meetings but Marly just didn't go. Suddenly, I got pulled to one side by someone hiding in the shadows. It was Marly.

"Come with me" he said quietly.

Before I could protest, he started dragging me along the corridors to his garden. Once at the colourful garden, Marluxia let me go. "What is your problem?!" I shouted at the top of my voice. That was the mistake I made. Everyone was staring out of the windows at us.

"OOOOH! I'm TELLING!" yelled Lucinda. Everyone followed her down to the Superior's office.

"Well, that's a new restraining order put in place!" I hissed as I passed Marly. He frowned and trudged back into the castle the opposite way to me.

And there you have it. I got punished because of Marly and he's not allowed anywhere near me anymore but that still won't stop him. Well, until he gets caught on camera by Larxene. Well, I better stop writing before anyone sees me. Bye.


	11. Marluxia's Story

Notice: This story MUST contain Yoai. If you are offended by Yoai, Hentai or anything like that, then DON'T READ! Read at your own risk. Don't say I didn't warn you.

YO! I'm Marluxia or Marly as I'm known to the other members of the organization. As usual, I'm sad in my room alone. No one really likes me and I don't know why but I might find out by reading this story I'm writing.

I walked down the corridor to go to the hospital. One of my 'friends' was there.

I was about to walk out the door when Xemnas called me to his office. I walked over to his office and sat down in a chair facing his desk. He turned round to look at me.

"I've had some complaints about you, Number 11," Xemnas said in his usual voice, "They are all very disturbing and make me feel quite sick. You now have to spend all weekend with Luxord."

"Luxord," I thought in my head, "Yay, that means strip poker at 2 in the morning!" I chuckled.

Xemnas took something out of his drawer. It was Luxord's cards. My smile disappeared.

I walked to Luxord's room and I was about to knock when Luxord opened the door and hurried me in.

"We have not got all the time in the world, Marly." Luxord said pulling out a pack of cards from under his bed.

It was 6am once me and Luxord had finished the 'lesson on good behaviour' so we were about to play strip poker but giggling could be heard from my room. I left Luxord and told him I was coming back.

When I got to my room, I was shocked. Xion, Larxene and Katia were all looking through my drawer of memory pictures and laughing at them.

"Hahahaha. Look at this one. Vexen and Marly all snugly together!" Katia said, not realising I was in the room.

Larxene ran for it when she saw me and Xion tried to run too, but was too late. Katia and Xion were trapped in my room.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I've found some new players for strip poker tonight." I said, sarcastically.

Xemnas' spy, Larxene, caught the whole thing on the security cameras. I was in big trouble and so was Luxord.

Well, now you and I know why the others don't like me. Julieta is STILL in hospital. She's been there operating on Zexion for about SIX days! Well, I better go. See ya around or not.

(WOW! You must have a strong mind to deal with that story. At least the fangirl mind only has a few fangirl-ing stories to write. But I bet you need to go and get a drink of water now. If not, then OMMFG, Your stomach is real strong too.)


	12. Larxene's Story

Hi, I'm Larxene and this is my story. Please read unless you are any of the others in the Organization.

I sighed. Another day, the same as always. Well, that's what I thought. During the meeting that day, Xemnas had an announcement.

"We have a couple of new members join our organization today. Please treat them with respect." Xemnas said, in his usual bored voice.

Chatter filled the room.

Axel started the chatter (as usual), "Are they girls or boys? Or are they different?"

Demyx joined in (he's normally the one to stay quiet); "I hope they're nice and know how to stop Roxas from cooking again!"

"HEY! It was one tiny fire that burnt down our biggest base! So what?" Roxas loudly proclaimed.

I silently hoped they were girls. Everyone looked at me, worried.

"Are you okay? You're normally the one to shout out things that no one really wants to know!" Marluxia (Marly as he will be known in this story) said to me.

"SHUT UP MARLY! What do you know? You're the one who ditches meetings." I told everyone in the room.

Just as Marly was about to respond, the new members entered the room.

"AH! Here are the new members," Xemnas explained, "Katia, Julieta. Please make yourselves acquainted with the other members"

The chatter started again but was cut short by a phone ringing. One of the new member's phones.

"What?" She asked to the person on the other side of the call, "Okay. I'm coming. Katia. I gotta go. This call is argent!" The girl (obviously called Julieta) left leaving Katia alone.

Chatter started amongst everyone except me. I just sat there looking at the girl standing in the middle of the room.

She looked up at me and then I turned away. The meeting ended then. We all went back to our 'jobs'. Julieta was still nowhere to be seen and Katia (I still couldn't see her face) was looking round for her I think. Being the only person who noticed, I went over and talked to her, "Are you okay? You seem lost."

"I am." She replied, "Julieta had to go and now I'm all by myself."

I told her to follow me and she did so. I showed where I 'worked', by the security cameras.

"WOW! This is so cool!" Katia said, looking round.

I smiled, "You can take your hood down, if you want."

"Whoops! I forgot all about that." She replied with a giggle. She took her hood down to show her waist long, straight brown hair that had blonde streaks in it and flicked up at the ends. Her eyes were sky blue and lips were light pink from the lip-gloss she was wearing.

Just then, on the screen, Julieta came in wearing a nurse's uniform but putting her coat on as she walked away.

"Whoa! Is that Julieta?" I asked to Katia who was looking away.

Katia took her time to respond to my question, "Errrrr........yeah, it is her. Please don't tell anybody!"

I promised that I wouldn't say anything to anybody else.

Julieta (with her hood over her face again) was looking for Katia. Katia appeared from the top floor so Julieta came up to see her. She entered my 'work' room while taking her hood off and undoing her hair. Her hair was crinkly and reached down to her knees. It was a glossy black colour with bright blue streaks in it and her eyes were dark blue like the sea. Her lips were a deep red because of her lipstick.

"Why did I come up here?" Julieta asked looking around then turning to Katia, "I thought we were going to meet everyone THEN take our hoods down."

Katia replied while looking at the ground, "I'm sorry. I forgot that."

Julieta giggled. "It's okay! I had to take my hood off because of my work!"

We became really good friends really easily. I think it was the fact that we were ¾ of the girls in 16 'people'. Xion came up to see what we were talking about then we all made a secret group of girls. Katia suggested we all meet up in the security room since it was the easiest room to meet in. We all would talk about random things and bring things up to eat during our meetings and we still do!

Well, thanks for reading my story unless you are 1 of the guys in the organization. If you are 1 of the guys, then you should run, run FAR away. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


	13. Roxas' Story

**Roxas' Story**

Well, here I am! I'm Roxas and I'm being punished by not being able to go to our prom. If you want to know why, then listen to my story…

"Roxas! What do you think?" Xion asked, twirling in front of me in her Prom dress

I blushed, "I think it looks great."

Xion giggled at my blushing, "So? Who are you going with to Prom?"

"What? But I thought…" I looked at her confused.

"You fell for it!" Said a voice from behind.

I turned round to see my friends at the door of Xion's room.

"Hey guys! So? Who are you guys going to prom with?" I asked.

They all laughed at him, "Who do you think?"

There was an awkward silence in the room. Suddenly, Julieta piped up, "I forgot to tell you guys! We've been chosen by Xemnas to make an Org newspaper!"

Everyone was shocked by this news.

"WHAT!?" Axel exclaimed, "Come on babes, you'd better sit down for a bit. Get that idea out of your head or else we may have to give you a time out."

"Shut up, Axel!" Katia told him, "We know if you take her out for a time out, you'll be enjoying every moment of it.

Everyone looked at the blushing red head.

Demyx was giggling in the corner. "Axel," He said, barely being able to hold in his laughter, "your cheeks are the same colour as your hair!"

Axel turned to look in the mirror and saw what Demyx meant! His cheeks were as red as his hair!

Everyone burst into laughter. Then we got reminded by Julieta that we had to write a newspaper.

We set to work on the newspaper and the only interesting story we could write about was Xemnas and Larxene's relationship. So that's what we printed out and that's what the Organization read. There was one flaw to our story and that was the people who were involved liked to keep their relationship secret.

"WHAT'S THIS!?" Xemnas asked loudly, once he got the chance to talk to Julieta alone, "I HAVE HALF A MIND TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Now, now! Let's be calm about this and discuss it rationally." Julieta said.

"She's right!" I burst through the door while the others fell into a heap on the floor.

Julieta and I face-palmed at the same time.

Axel ran over to Julieta and gave her a hug as if he'd not seen her in Thirteen years. (Can you see the irony?) Demyx and Katia also hugged each other as if they were about to be killed and Xion ran over and hugged me in fright of Larxene.

"Why did you lot print this in the paper I asked you to write?!" Xemnas boomed in Julieta's face.

"She didn't! I did!" I told him, shaking as I stood closer to Larxene and her lethal Kuinis.

"Roxas, don't!" Xion warned, but it was too late.

And that's why I'm being punished but I'm not the only one! Xion said she helped so we're both not allowed at Prom but still we have a pretty good time by ourselves anyway!


	14. Xion's Story

If you're wondering who I am and why I'm cleaning up the kitchen, then read my story.

Well, here I am with my mates. Hi there, I'm Xion and my mates are all here except one. There's Larxene, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion but we're waiting for Marluxia (Marly for short).

"What are we waiting around for?! I wanna go see the movie!" Axel complained.

"SHUT UP!" Roxas yelled in Axel's ear, "We're waiting for Marly, right?"

I wasn't paying much attention to them at that moment. I was thinking about something that had happened that day.

"Xion? XION!" Larxene yelled right in my face.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH! Don't scare me like that!" I shouted at her.

"What? Would she give you a heart attack or something?" Zexion spoke with a sarcastic tone.

Everyone apart from me was laughing.

"GRRRRRRRRR!" My vision turned red and so did my body and clothes and my hair was turning bright red as well and sticking out in all directions. The Keyblade appeared in my hand. The anger and rage was boiling inside of me and making my body do all these things.

"AGHHHHHHH!" Demyx yelled and he dived out the room and ran to his.

"No...one...makes...fun...of...me!" I said slowly. Out of nowhere, a piercing scream came out my mouth and I was gliding along the floor towards my 'friends'. Just as I lifted the Keyblade, a shot of water hit me in the back. I yelped in pain. I fainted after that.

"Xion? XION? XION!" Marly bellowed in my ear.

WHACK! I smacked Marly in the face and he went flying into the wall. Everyone laughed except Marly!

"What's the big idea!? Slamming me into a wall like that?!" Marly yelled at us in his deep voice.

"Oh, come on! Lighten up, Marluxia! It was an accident, right Xion?" Demyx said, helping me up.

"Yeah! I didn't mean to slam you into a wall!" I said, trying hard not to smile since it was so funny.

"Okay, Okay! We get it! You didn't mean to hurt him! Can we go now?" Axel whined

"Huh?" Marly said, "What do you mean? You called me up here to help you clean your room?"

"Yes, I did! So, we're going out and you're gonna clean my room and not say anything to Mansex, right?" I told him in a stern voice

"Y...Yes ma'am!" Marly stammered

"Good boy! Clean my room then everyone else's!" I commanded him

As we walked out of Castle Oblivion, Everyone started to talk about what movie we'd see.

"We wanna see an action movie" The guys said.

"Well, we wanna see a romance movie!" The girls said

"Well, lets flip a coin," Roxas said," Heads-Romance, tails-action." He flipped the coin. It was heads!

"HA!" all the girls said in unison.

"Oh well!" Axel said, draping his arm around Roxas, "I guess it will be okay!"

"Yeah!" They all shouted but as they walked away, a shadow from my room moved round the Castle until it reached Xemnas' Office.

And the shadow was Marly, telling Xemnas about our outing.

We're not allowed out after 10pm but we were all going at 10:30 so you can see the problem now, right? So, now you know why I'm cleaning the floor, but there is one more thing. We all got assigned jobs and Roxas can't cook so I think you know where I'm going with this. He got given the job of cooking for the Organization and that explains what the mess I'm cleaning up is.


End file.
